


Unsatified Desires

by quercus



Series: The Bhadra Trilogy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/quercus





	Unsatified Desires

"When I am from him, I am dead until I be with him. United souls are not satisfied by embraces, but desire to be truly each other; which being impossible, these desires are infinite, and must proceed without a possibility of satisfaction."  
\--Robert Burton, _Religio Medici_.

~ ~ ~

"I do not need to wait for some negotiation, or treaty, or whatever," I said briskly. "Let Evu deal with that. If they need my help, I will go."

Daniel stared at me; behind him, Jack smiled to himself and looked at the ground. "Um. Thank you, Suryodaya," Daniel said. "Thank you very much."

"Now. When do we go?"

Daniel looked at Jack, who shrugged and said, "It's hot there. And not hot like in Calladiv. Maybe three times as hot."

Daniel nodded. "Jack's right. You really might want to think about this a bit more. Plus -- going through the stargate, um, the offan. Are you ready for that?"

"Evu has, several times. He says it's unpleasant, but not unbearable. Surely if he can, I can?"

"Oh, oh, yes," Evu assured me, and hugged me. Daniel smiled at me over Evu's shoulder.

"Oh, oh, yes," he echoed softly.

So Evu went back to Jack's planet with Samantha and Big Teal'c, to work on some trade negotiations for the work I would do, but Daniel and his Jack stayed in Harishdadiv with me and Praaba, while I studied the material Daniel gave me to help me prepare.

Abydos. A pretty name. Daniel tells me the planet was named after a city on his planet, which seems more than odd to me, but these Goa'uld have apparently been stealing people for millennia. Snakes, Jack calls them, and I can see both men loathe them. And fear them, too. Daniel tried to explain, but it sounded like mythology to me, not science. And I am a scientist always. Or so dear Praaba tells me.

Jack spent his days wandering around Harishdadiv, sometimes going to the winery with Praaba, sometimes to the pumping station with Shanshi, but mostly staying near his Daniel and me. He would take Daniel to the stoom every evening, too. In their time with me, I saw them relax, as if a burden were slowly being removed from them. Praaba especially was happy for them, but she is a romantic. My Praaba. She will stay on Bhadra while I'm gone to Abydos; I will miss her so much.

Others from the pumping station helped me draw up the plans. Jack's people would provide the materials and some of the labor, but mostly Daniel's family would be responsible. As the day to leave drew nearer, he grew more and more excited. One night, not sleeping, I got up to make myself a cup of tea and found them in the kitchen. Jack had his arms around Daniel, who was resting his head on Jack's shoulder while Jack stroked his hair. They were murmuring quietly to each other. I watched for a moment and then went back to bed; I decided I didn't want tea that badly after all.

Praaba came to Calladiv with us; she has family there, cousins whom she hadn't seen in a long while. It took four days by train. Jack spent much of the time trying to explain what we'd find when we stepped through the offan. Praaba held my hand tightly, and listened wide-eyed.

"Now, remember, Sury. It'll be hotter there than you've ever been before. I've spent a lot of time in the desert, and know it's easy to get dehydrated. You need to drink a lot more than you're used to.

"Also, you'll need to dress differently. Daniel usually wears the robe things, and sometimes I do, too, because they're a lot cooler. You should, too."

I nodded, and patted Praaba's hand. "You must be careful," she whispered to me.

"I will," I promised her.

"We'll take care of her," Jack said, and she nodded. I kissed her, and sighed.

At last, we stood before the offan. Praaba's cousins were there to watch, as were the wheat farmers of Calladiv. I had the plans we'd drawn up tucked inside a tube that Jack strapped to the large backpack he'd given me to wear. I was dressed in the flowing brown robes of Abydos. Daniel had given them to me. He'd stroked them tenderly as he did, his face thoughtful and sad. "They'll be too big," he warned. "They were made for my wife, and she was a bit taller than you. But you can roll them up at the waist, see?" I nodded, honored and a little embarrassed that he would loan me his wife's clothing.

Daniel pressed seven different symbols on the large device that sits to one side of the offan, and the silvery circle began to turn. He stood back, and suddenly there was the sound of a geyser jetting forth, then a beautiful blue pool formed vertically, in the middle of the offan. We all went "oooh," and then laughed at ourselves. Praaba flung her arms around my neck and kissed me repeatedly, crying, and I discovered I was crying a bit, too.

At last, Daniel said, "I'm sorry, Suryodaya, but it's time." Praaba kissed me one last time, and then stepped back; one of her cousins held her hand. I turned to Jack and Daniel.

"Piece of cake," Jack said, and slid his arm around my waist. Daniel did the same, so the three of us were linked, and then we walked into the blue lake.

It was as Daniel said: terrifying and wonderful. Colder than the glaciers of Bhadra. I felt as if I were being turned inside out, even though I couldn't feel a thing. I was utterly alone.

Then suddenly I was in hell. Jack had warned me that it would be hot, but I had no conception of what "hot" really meant. I fell to my knees and vomited.

"It's okay, Sury," Jack said comfortingly, putting a hand on my back.

"No," I said and then threw up again. Daniel helped me sit back and wiped my face with a damp cloth. Every pore on my body was sweating. "Oh, maadhi, why did I come?" I was ashamed to hear myself wail.

"Shh, shh," Daniel said, and hugged me. Over his shoulder, I saw Jack begin to clean up my mess. I sniffed a bit, and Daniel let me take a small sip of water. "Thank you," I tried to say, but my throat was sore.

"It's okay," Jack said again. "You think you can stand now?"

I had no idea, but I gave them each a hand and they pulled me to my feet. The world went grey for an instant, but then I could see again.

I realized we had stepped into a large room that was full of people, all wearing robes like the one Daniel had given me. A man about my age was standing in front of us, looking very thoughtful.

"My son," he said at last. Jack slipped his arm around me again, and Daniel ran to the man.

"Good father!" he cried, and they embraced. I smiled to see them. They kissed, and then a handsome young man came forward, talking excitedly in a language I did not understand, except he kept saying, "Danyel, Danyel." They also embraced, and then the young man bounded up to Jack. He straightened up, tried unsuccessfully to stop laughing, and raised his right hand to his forehead. "Oneel," he said happily.

I pulled away from Jack; he glanced at me and when he was sure I could stand, he turned back to the young man. "Skaara," was all he said, and then they hugged fiercely.

So. This was Jack and Daniel's family. They were loved here. It was hotter than the hottest hot spring on Bhadra, but if they loved Jack and Daniel, I would do what I could to help these poor people.

Then the light turned grey, as if the sun were dying, and I could hear a dull pounding, and the world narrowed to a pinpoint, and then I knew nothing at all.

When I woke up, I was in a low bed. Daniel sat next to me, reading. I sighed, and he looked over his book at me. "Jack!" he called, and knelt next to me. "You need to drink some water, Suryodaya." He helped me sit up a bit, and I tried to drink some. My mouth was so dry; I felt as if I'd float up off the bed. Even the water tasted dry.

"Not too much," Jack warned, and I saw him leaning over Daniel. "Told ya it was hot here."

"No one could live in this heat," I whispered, and he smiled at me. Daniel helped me lie back, and gently placed a damp cloth on my forehead. I fell asleep.

The next few days passed like a fever dream. I'd wake to find Daniel or Jack or one of the women with me. I tried to drink the water, but it was flat and hot. Nothing felt or tasted like home, and I wondered how Evu managed, traveling around Bhadra all those years. Then I remembered Daniel, that he traveled across the galaxy, and wondered why his heart didn't break each time he left his home. Mine seemed to have.

One night I woke to find a small woman hovering over me. She had inserted a needle into my arm, and fluids were dripping into me. "Suryodaya?" she whispered. "Hi. My name is Janet. Jack brought me here, to see if I could help you." I nodded, but my mouth was too dry to speak. She put ice chips to my lips ­ ice! In this place! I was so grateful that I wanted to cry, but had no tears to shed.

"It's all right," Janet said soothingly. "You go back to sleep. You're suffering from heat exhaustion. I'll watch over you for a while."

I nodded, and took her at her word and fell back asleep, the ice chips already melted and evaporated.

The next time I woke, I felt much better. My mouth was gummy, not dry, and I could sit up by myself. Janet was asleep on the sandy floor next to my bed. She was not much bigger than me, the smallest person I'd seen since I'd left Bhadra. Her heart-shaped face reminded me of dear Praaba, but I reminded myself that I was a scientist, here to do important work.

"Good morning," Daniel whispered, and I looked up to find him in the doorway, its cloth covering draped over his arm. "You look much better."

"I feel fine," I said, which was true. Except I was hungry. And thirsty. Janet woke then and made him leave while she helped me straighten myself and then took my temperature and listened to my heart.

"You're going to be fine," she said at least, and smiled at me, dimples forming with pleasure. I smiled back at her.

"Do I need this?" I gestured at the drip, and she removed it for me.

"Jack will be glad to see you up and about. He was very worried about you."

"He told me it was hot. I didn't know what 'hot' meant, though."

Janet nodded, and helped me stand, adjusting my robe for me. "Abydos is warm," she agreed. "Now. Breakfast, I think. Just a little, mostly the juice. It's very good."

So started my first real day on Abydos. Breakfast with Jack and Daniel and Daniel's family and Janet, who watched me the entire time. At last I said, "I really am fine, you know." She blushed.

"I know, Suryodaya. But I need to make sure."

"She'll watch you like a hawk," Jack said. "You might as well let her."

"Have you ever taken your own advice, Jack?" Daniel asked him, and Janet mouthed "no" at me. Jack just rolled his eyes and took another bite of the cold grains we were eating.

Daniel's father, whose name I had forgotten, said, "My lady, when you are fully recovered, we will show you where the problems are. Danyel says you can help us."

"She sure can, Kasuf. You should see what she's built on her world," Jack said, and I smiled gratefully at him. Kasuf. Daniel's father's name was Kasuf. I needed to remember that.

Kasuf was a nice looking man. Not as tall as Daniel, and almost as dark as me, also dressed in loose robes but with a headdress that I assumed meant he was important. Of course he'd be important. Daniel was obviously the son of an important man.

Janet said, "Tomorrow, Kasuf. I'd like her to take it easy today, since it's her first day up. If you do well, Suryodaya, then you can go tomorrow."

"Thank you, Janet," I said meekly. Really, she reminded me very much of Praaba.

Daniel and his brother, Skaara, spent the day showing Janet and me around their city. It wasn't as well-designed as Harishdadiv, in my opinion, but then few cities are. And clearly the people here had many fewer resources to draw on. A poor people, I decided, though generous in spirit, and they certainly welcomed me. Or perhaps it was Daniel. Everywhere we went, Daniel was greeted with loving hugs and kisses and pats on the head. I couldn't understand the language, but I learned he used to wear his hair much longer and was being teased about cutting it off. He blushed but obviously throve in the attention.

The entire city shut down in the afternoon, when it was hottest, so Daniel and Skaara took me back to my quarters and I fell soundly asleep. It was dark when I woke, and time for a formal feast to welcome me. Jack told me they'd postponed it when I'd become ill.

I'd brought water from Harishdadiv, and the pitcher that Evu had made when he was seven, to celebrate his coming of age. "Jesus, no wonder your pack was so heavy!" Jack said when he saw me lug the container out from my room. He took it from me and put it on the low table while I fetched the pitcher. "This that fossil water?"

"Yes," I said, pleased that he'd remembered. "I thought it was only fitting. And Praaba sent several bottles of sveta along, too. Perhaps I should give them to Daniel's father?"

Jack nodded. "I think that's a good idea, Sury." Jack looked at Daniel, who murmured to his father, and they left, slowly walking through the crowd. Jack stared after them, a little anxious, I thought, and then turned back to me. "Tell me where the wine is and I'll get it for you."

"In my pack. I'll show you."

When we returned, Daniel and Kasuf were back. Kasuf looked up at Jack, who slowed to a halt, not speaking. For a long moment, they regarded each other. I almost took the wine from Jack's arms, when Kasuf said something. Daniel smiled and ducked his head. Then Kasuf said, "You are my family, Oneel." Jack turned as red as Praaba's beloved grape leaves in autumn, and then handed Kasuf the wine.

"From, uh, from Sury," he mumbled. Daniel lightly touched his arm, and then Skaara called the people to table.

Daniel spoke to them for a while in their own language. Jack listened quietly; he seemed unusually subdued to me. I watched him and Daniel and Kasuf, until Kasuf called to some of the women, who left but returned shortly with candles, and I realized that Daniel had been explaining the ceremony.

Kasuf brought me to the table himself, and I sat between him and Daniel, with Jack next to Daniel, and Daniel's brother next to Jack; Janet sat on the other side of Kasuf. Skaara started the ceremony, lighting his candle with a small square metallic object that snapped open to reveal a tiny flame. Jack smiled fondly at him as he lit Jack's candle, and they lightly kissed.

Then Jack turned to Daniel.

I smiled at them. So in love. They reminded me of when I met Praaba. She seemed so silly to me, playing with grapes when we had a city to build and maintain. Worrying about the sugar content of the cuvee -- how could that compare to finding more efficient and less environmentally-damaging ways to extract water from aquifers so deep within the world? But like her sweet wine, she tasted wonderful, and soon I could think of nothing but her.

Jack is much like me: very pragmatic. A doer, not much of a thinker. You need water? Here's how we'll get it. But Daniel -- he's like the best of Praaba's wines. Delicate in some ways, yet powerful. Evu thinks much of him. Not because he's intelligent and sensitive, although he is, but because of his strength and conviction. Evu is a wise man; he takes after Praaba in many ways, especially his insight into others. This is why he is a good historian, something I could never be. And Evu says that Daniel is like Harishdadiv: surprising to find something both beautiful and hardy so far north.

So I watched them with pleasure as Jack lit Daniel's candle and they gravely kissed, small smiles playing around their mouths as they studied each other. At last, Daniel sighed and turned to me, and the ceremony continued.

When all the candles were lit, I lifted mine, watching the flame tremble in the light breeze that fluttered the wall hangings around us. Then I set it down and took Daniel's and Kasuf's hands.

I love that moment. Suddenly I am not just boring old Suryodaya, but everyone. The entire planet, I think, speaks to me, at least on Bhadra. Here on Abydos, I'm not quite certain what I felt, but powerful emotions washed through me. Great love. Longing. Terrible, unassuageable sadness, a heartbreaking loss. Tears came to my eyes. A lost child, a lost sister, a lost wife.

When I was myself again, I opened my eyes and looked at Kasuf. His kind face was creased with a rueful smile, and he was studying Daniel. His eyes flicked to mine, and he smiled more broadly. I smiled back, and squeezed his hand.

Then Daniel's brother said something, and everyone fell to eating. I was still not entirely myself, but the broth and some bland mashed vegetable were enough to satisfy me, along with a sip of the sveta that Jack poured out for us. Janet cleared her throat, and I looked over Kasuf at her. "Not too much wine," she whispered.

She really was very like Praaba.

~ ~ ~

Jack kept sneaking glances at Fraiser on the other side of the table. She sipped her fossil water calmly enough, looking around her, keeping an eye on Sury, and talking with Kasuf on one side of her and some older woman on the other. The ceremony hadn't seemed to faze her; he supposed that could be because she'd heard and read about it in detail after their return from Bhadra. P5X-298. Whatever.

He wondered what she'd felt, though, or whatever the sensation was. Jack had hesitantly suggested telepathy, but in his official report, Daniel called it a sense-datum, as if that explained everything. All Jack knew was the ritual made him aware of others as people in a way he'd never experienced before. He had been forced to realize that he'd seen others more like obstacles or animated stuff. Cartoons.

Not that he'd admit that to Daniel.

But it certainly made him wonder what Janet and Kasuf and Skaara had experienced during that weird jolt. Daniel had told him it felt as though his hair stood on end, and he agreed. Made it curlier, too.

When he'd turned to kiss Daniel a few minutes ago, in front of the others, he'd felt his face burn red from embarrassment. But when their lips had finally touched, he felt at peace. Made whole. That's what Daniel did to him, for him: re-made him into someone he almost liked.

And when they'd taken hands and that sense-datum thing had happened, he felt it as powerfully as the stargate's kawhoosh, a surge of power rushing through him, energizing him, terrifying him, forcing him to acknowledge not only his feelings for Daniel, and Daniel's for him, but everyone else's too. Too much information too soon.

He glanced at Daniel next to him, who was talking earnestly to Kasuf in Kasuf's language. After six years, Jack knew a few words, but not enough to follow a conversation. He felt vaguely guilty about that; it seemed to be Daniel's second language now, and certainly it would be respectful to learn Kasuf and Skaara's language.

He sighed and took another sip of the champagne Rani-di had sent with Sury. Really good stuff. He'd never been one to drink a lot of champagne, or any kind of wine, but since their return from Bhadra, he and Daniel had drunk a lot of champagne. Daniel even kept notes in his journal about the different kinds of champagne they'd tried since returning.

Fraiser caught his eye and smiled at him; he felt himself blushing a little, but nodded back. Her eyes flicked to his right, at Daniel, and then back at him, and she smiled even more.

What the fuck did that mean? Did it mean anything? She went back to her meal, nodding at something the woman next to her was saying.

"You all right?" Daniel whispered, and Jack turned to face him.

"You think the doc knows anything?"

Daniel looked puzzled for about one one-hundredth of a second, and then blushed even more than Jack had. "Um."

"Yeah," he said moodily. "That's what I thought."

Beneath the table, Daniel patted his leg. Jack smiled to himself and took another, bigger drink of the champagne. "It'll be okay," Daniel said. "If she knows or not, it'll be okay."

Jack nodded. It would. One way or another. He looked across the table at Fraiser and saw she was watching them again. This time she deliberately raised her glass to them, smiled, and sipped. Kasuf was watching, too, with a fond smile on his face.

Fuck.

Jack was a private man; he knew that because his ex-wife had told him so, many, many times. Fortunately, Daniel was almost as closed-mouth as he was. Maybe some guy thing. But at least he wasn't pestering Jack to tell him how he felt. Jack wasn't sure how he felt, so this was good. What had happened on Bhadra -- he shook his head. Not going there.

Instead, he said to Daniel, "Fraiser says Sury's well enough to work. She's gonna go back to the SGC, but wants us to check in every couple days."

"Good." Daniel helped himself to a chunk of bread from the round loaf in the center of the table, tore it in half, and gave part of Jack. "Kasuf says things will be dire if something isn't done. They're not a migratory people; couldn't be, with Ra insisting on the tribute of naquadah, but they might have to move. If they can find someplace to move to."

Jack nodded. He hoped Sury could help. She had thought she could, back on Bhadra, when she'd studied the geologic survey reports provided by SG-11. Jack had a fairly extensive background in practical engineering, starting from when his grandfather built the cabin in Minnesota. He'd used no power tools at all -- there hadn't been any electricity that far out in the country at the time -- and they'd had to carry water in. He remembered those trips to the well, about six miles away. It had been a lot of work, messy, muddy, and cold work: scrubbing out the empty barrels, humping them into the back of his grandpa's pickup, filling them with the icy water pumped up who knew how far from under the ground, and then getting them off the pickup. Jesus.

Minnesota. Land of a thousand lakes, and his grandpa buys property without a well. He still remembered the jokes about that.

Daniel patted his leg again, and returned to his conversation with Kasuf, this time in English, so Jack could follow. "Where would you go, good father?"

"Ah," Kasuf shook his head. "The boys have been hunting for El-Fayoum, but it is, I think, only a myth."

"No, good father," Skaara interrupted, his face dark with concern. "It must not be. Our people need water."

"I'm sorry Sam isn't here. She could explain why the rains didn't come this year," Daniel said, changing the subject. Even Jack could see it was a sore point between the men. "But SG-11 is doing exploratory work as well as assisting Suryodaya, so perhaps there'll be a solution soon."

"I hope so," Kasuf said darkly, and Jack wondered about the possibility of evacuating all these people to some other world. Abydos' relationship with earth was special, unlike any of the other planets they'd discovered using the stargate. Or so Jack comforted himself.

Fraiser caught them after the meal. "So, goin' home tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Colonel, I am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Will Suryodaya be all right?" Daniel asked her, looking at Sury as she spoke to Kasuf and Skaara.

Fraiser turned to watch her as well. "I think so. She's completely rehydrated now. But don't let her work too hard, and make sure she keeps up her fluid intake." She turned back to fix them with her steely gaze. "As you both should do."

"Yes, doctor," Jack said.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, and then Daniel said, "I need to tell Kasuf good night. Be right back," and slipped through the crowd. Jack watched him closely. He looked so comfortable in the robes he wore when on Abydos. He belonged here.

Jack sighed, and realized that Fraiser was studying him. "Doc," he said, and heard a warning in his voice that he hadn't meant to be there.

"Colonel." She paused, apparently considering her next words, but all she said was, "I'll see you in the morning, before I leave." Then she went to Sury, and the two women left. After another few minutes, Daniel looked up from where he stood with his family and smiled at Jack. Jack nodded and headed to their quarters.

He'd already washed and was lying on top of his sleeping bag, staring at the rough-hewn ceiling, when Daniel finally showed up. "Good, you're still awake," he greeted Jack, and started pulling off his clothes.

"What'd Kasuf have to say?"

Daniel didn't answer for a few minutes; he washed his face and then brushed his teeth with the leftover water. Jack watched him approvingly. Years of living in the desert had left both of them with a deep respect for water, and the drought on Kasuf's city made them even more cautious about wasting it. At last, he crawled over and lay on top of his own sleeping bag. He curled onto his side and looked into Jack's face.

"He's worried," he finally said, but Jack knew that, and that wasn't what he meant, anyway. "Things are rough between him and Skaara right now. Skaara's convinced this El-Fayoum oasis really exists. I told him I'd help him find it."

"Daniel --"

"All I meant was that I'd asked SG-11 to use the UAVs to hunt for it. I know I need to be here to help with the translation."

As he did. Three languages. Many of Kasuf's people now spoke at least a little English, thanks in part to Daniel's stay with them and the years of regular contact between Abydos and earth. But technical terms would be difficult for Sury to convey to the Abydonians, who would be doing most of the actual work, and to SG-11, who would be helping them. Daniel would be a busy man for the next few weeks.

But Jack knew that Daniel knew that wasn't what he meant, so he waited quietly. Daniel reached out and lightly touched Jack's chest, then slid his hand between Jack and the sleeping bag, tucking his fingers under him. Jack had discovered this habit of Daniel's on Bhadra, and he liked it very much. He smiled at Daniel.

"He's okay," Daniel finally said softly. "Not even very surprised. If I can't be with Sha'uri, he says I should be with you."

"So it's okay here?"

"You know that."

And Jack did. He'd visited often enough to notice people paired off a bit differently here than in Cheyenne Mountain. A shy culture, so nothing overt, but Jack was an observant man.

"And Janet?" Daniel asked him.

Jack shrugged, rolled onto his side, and reached out for Daniel, who scooted closer to him, so they could embrace. Both men were too cautious to do much more here, but it felt good, in a sweaty, teasing way, to feel Daniel's body pressed against his. Jack sighed with pleasure and relief, and rested his face against Daniel's neck. It was too hot to sleep like this, but for a few minutes, it felt wonderful. Comforting just to know that another human being wanted to be with Jack.

Daniel kissed the top of his head, so Jack lifted his face and kissed Daniel on the mouth. What a shock that had been, kissing Daniel. Oughta be a song, he sometimes thought, usually at inappropriate times. Kissing Daniel. Who knew he'd find such pleasure in such a small gesture? But he did. Gettin' sappy, he told himself, not for the first time.

They quickly broke apart. Now was not the time. It hardly ever was the time. But Jack noticed that Daniel's mouth was wet and red, a little puffy, and was a little embarrassed at the pride he felt knowing he'd done that. Knowing that Daniel, of all people, went crazy when Jack kissed him. He brushed the hair off Daniel's sweaty forehead and kissed him one last time, and then wordlessly shut off the Coleman hissing in a corner. As the yellow light slowly faded, he watched Daniel transform from the man he knew so well into a dark, mysterious shape that again reached out for him.

Daniel rested his head on Jack's shoulder, Jack held Daniel's hand, and they fell asleep.

Jack was happy to say goodbye to Janet Fraiser the next morning, waving at her as she stepped through the stargate. When it disengaged, he remained staring at it for a few seconds longer, then turned to Daniel and hugged him. "Hugging's okay in this culture," he told Daniel.

"Yup," Daniel said in an uncanny imitation of Jack's voice, and they walked back through the blazing sun to where Sury was waiting impatiently. She'd already seen the little well in the city and had some thoughts about improving it, but she was anxious to see the big one, the problematic one. Jack admired her focus and even her irritability; she reminded him of himself.

It was a long walk. Daniel had fashioned an enormous parasol for Sury to carry, and Jack made her stop and drink a pint of water every twenty minutes. Her robes were damp with sweat, and he wondered if they should have requested a mastadge to carry her. But she was a tough Bhadran and never complained, just put one foot in front of the other.

At last they could see the oasis, shimmering like a mirage, and he heard her sigh with relief. They walked faster, although not much, because it was difficult, dragging one's feet through the sand. It slithered into Jack's boots, gritty and hot, and he knew he'd have blisters tonight.

Sury staggered, and Jack jogged ahead a few paces to catch her by her elbow; Daniel was already there, holding her steady. "Suryodaya?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," she said, her voice husky and dry. "Just slipped." And she was right; the sand was as slippery as ice as they trudged downhill toward the oasis.

"Just a little farther," Jack encouraged her, and she nodded, never taking her eyes off the tremulous green in front of them.

When they reached the oasis, the sand changed consistency, became thicker and heavier. Jack kept hold of Sury, watching his feet carefully, trying not to trip over the tracks left by those who'd been here earlier.

The sand became even wetter, almost syrupy, and the smell of water rose around him, intoxicating. Daniel pushed his burnoose or whatever it was back from his forehead and took a deep breath. "We're here," he murmured, and Sury nodded her head.

Jack stopped her, and handed her the water bottle. "All of it," he instructed her, and was worried when she didn't argue but meekly drained the bottle, water running down her chin and throat as she swallowed rapidly. He hoped she wasn't going to pass out again. He looked over her to Daniel, whose face was pink and flushed from the sun and worry. "Put your hat on," he said. Daniel looked evenly at him, and Jack knew that he was worried about Sury, too. After a moment, Daniel pulled the hood up again. Jack wished he'd wear something else; the clothing reminded him too much of Sha'uri's funeral. "Come on," he said, and led Sury after Skaara and the others, deeper into the oasis.

Tall fronds of something laced over their heads; he went first, carefully pushing the branches back, keeping one hand on Sury's wrist. Daniel was behind her, with both his hands on her shoulders. With her free hand, she clutched the parasol. Jack wondered again if this was a good idea.

They walked a long time before they reached water, what little there was. Skaara and the other young men of the village stared at it. "This time of year, it should be much deeper," Daniel murmured, and Jack nodded. He remembered that from other visits here. And there should be more wildlife, he thought, looking at the perimeter of the pool. This was bad.

Suddenly Sury pulled away from him and began picking her way around the edge of the pond. He hurried after her, Daniel at his heels. The earth grew wetter and his boots sank into it, collecting heavy mud that pulled at his feet. Tiny midges hummed in his eye and clouded his vision; Daniel pulled his burnoose even lower over his face, and Jack wished for a can of Off.

There was a sound, a trickling noise, and Sury stopped, cocking her head. Jack watched her carefully. Daniel stood right next to him; Jack could feel the heat of Daniel's body, a sensual aura merging into him. It was scarily erotic. He stepped back one pace, nearer to Daniel, so their bodies touched, and heard Daniel sigh, his breath gusting hotly against Jack's neck.

Sury began to move again, very slowly, studying the soil. The villagers were utterly silent behind them; Jack had to glance over his shoulder to be sure they were still there. Skaara caught his eye but remained silent, only lifting his chin in acknowledgment. Daniel's hands pressed against the small of Jack's back, where he was soaked through with sweat, and for a moment he wondered if Kasuf would loan him a robe.

Sury knelt suddenly, and shoved the handle of the parasol into the soil, propping it over her head. Then she began scooping at the mud, putting her face very close to it, tilting her head again. She sat right there, in the wet, and put both hands into the water. Her eyes filled with tears, and she sniffed.

"Suryodaya," Daniel said, and pushed past Jack to kneel next to her, his robes floating in the slimy water. "What is it?"

"So hot. It's so _dead_," she said.

Jack didn't move. He didn't understand what she meant. Would the rains never return? Surely she couldn't know that from poking at this mud hole. It was a big world. He leaned his head back, putting a hand between his eyes and the sun, and studied the sky. It was a different blue than earth's, he thought. A bleached blue. As dry as Bhadra in its own way. But where Bhadra lacked oxygen, Abydos lacked water.

Then he strode over to where Daniel and Sury knelt in the mud. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice rougher than he'd intended.

Sury wiped her nose with the back of her wrist. "Sorry," she whispered hoarsely, and Jack resigned himself to kneeling next to them, muddying his knees. "Just being silly. Can't really tell anything like this. But --" she gestured around them. "So sad, to see all this dying."

"Can you help?" Jack knew that was all that mattered.

Sury looked at him, her face lined with exhaustion. "I will try."

He nodded. "What do you need?"

She hesitated, and then said, "Can I stay here? Is it safe?"

"It will be with SG-11. We'll put up a temporary shelter for you and them. Whatever you want, Sury. You just have to tell us."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Daniel took her shoulders again. "Are you all right?"

"I need to rest a bit," she admitted. Jack pulled out another water bottle and handed it to her.

"Stay as long as you want. This is why we're here."

She nodded again, and wiped her hands on the wet hem of her robe, then swallowed some of the water. "Here," Daniel said, opening a small container. "Put some on your lips. It helps retain moisture. You, too, Jack," he said, when she'd scooped out a fingerful.

Jack poked a finger in it curiously, then smelt it, wrinkling his nose. "Yuck."

"Yuck," Daniel agreed, "but it doesn't taste too bad, and it really will help."

As much as Jack disliked the idea, he obeyed. Daniel knew this stuff; he'd lived here. So Jack smeared on the goop, and then raised SG-11 on the radio, letting Major Long know what was needed. "Tomorrow," he said when he'd concluded, and Sury smiled faintly at him. "Skaara," he called, and discovered Skaara was right behind him. "Sury wants to stay here. Is it safe?"

Skaara waggled his head. "Little bit," he said. "We need to move away from the water some. Build fires."

Made sense. Let the animals drink at night. "That do, Sury?"

"Yes, thank you. May I stay here and work for a while?"

"Sure. Daniel, stay with Sury. And pay attention." He gave Daniel a long look, trying to convey so much. Daniel stared up at him, and nodded.

Then he followed Skaara back to the other boys, and began discussing how to set up a camp here.

Two days later, the oasis was transformed. SG-11 had done their usual job of creating organized chaos out of nothing. Jack sat on an overturned bucket and surveyed the area. About fifty yards back from the water, three large tents were arranged, carefully staked down against the wind. If a big dust storm blew up -- a haboob, Daniel called it, which always made Jack laugh -- they'd have to retreat to the water, but it was the wrong time of year for haboobs.

Haboob. Jack said the word under his breath and smiled, shaking his head.

"Oneel." Jack looked up; Skaara took a step to his left, so he was blocking the sun from hitting Jack in the face. "I am going to El Fayoum."

Well, shit. "Skaara," he said carefully, "neither Daniel nor your dad think that's a good idea."

Skaara shrugged, a gesture Jack recognized as his own. "We need water. There is no water here. That woman, she is very nice, but cannot make water from sand."

"Yeah, but, your dad doesn't even think that El Fayoum even exists."

"Danyel says maybe. He found some things, writings, when he was here before. Stories from the old days."

Fuck Danyel, Jack thought uncharitably. Skaara shifted so the sun was back in his eyes. "Let me talk to Daniel."

"You will tell him to tell us El Fayoum is a story."

Jack smiled grimly. "Skaara, tell me the truth. Have you ever known anyone who could make Daniel do anything he didn't want to do?"

"My sister."

Well, shit. "Yeah," Jack said slowly. "Sha'uri was special." He looked past Skaara, squinting in the brilliant glare, to where Daniel was gesturing wildly, trying to translate for Sury, Major Long, and a herd of young Abydonians. She was having them clear out the mud from where she believed the water originated. It was going to be an engineering feat of some magnitude; Major Long had gone through the stargate twice in two days to arrange for more equipment to come through. "Good thing that gate is so big," he'd told Jack, staring anxiously at it while they waited for the next piece of equipment to pop through the event horizon. Jack fucking hated sending heavy equipment through the wormhole, but they'd done it successfully before and they'd managed again this time. Still, it creeped him out, imagining a backhoe or a crane shooting lightyears through space.

Yet there they sat, engines growling, their diesel exhaust stinking up the clean Abydonian air, churning up the mud. Fuckin' Army Corp of Engineers would be poppin' out next.

"Let me talk to Daniel," he repeated. Skaara stared at him. Jack was forced to recognize that Skaara was no longer the kid he'd gotten to know six years earlier. That kid had been forced to grow up fast, and he'd grown up strong. He'd be leader of his people some day, and Jack would be the court advisor. Or jester.

At last Skaara nodded, and went back to the crowd of workers. He was learning to drive the backhoe.

That night, in their tent, Daniel tried to explain to Jack what was going on, but he didn't really care. He was focused on the idea of Skaara and a troop of kids heading off into the desert to hunt for this mythical place. Maybe dying en route. Or getting lost. Or finding something terrible. Another Ra. Who knew.

He lay down on top of his sleeping bag and watched Daniel brush his teeth. How many times had he watched Daniel perform that intimate act? He was trying to talk through the brushing, which cracked Jack up. Daniel could do _anything_ and talk at the same time, Jack knew, and he smiled to himself.

"Wha'?" Daniel tried to ask through the froth, staring at him. Jack shrugged, and waved his hand in a finish-what-you're-doing gesture. Daniel spat and rinsed his mouth, then flopped back onto his sleeping back. "Anyway, what do you think?" he asked.

Jack had, as usual, no idea what he was being questioned about. Instead, he said, "Skaara and the boys want to go hunting for El Fayoum."

"I figured they would." Daniel sighed heavily. "God, I wish Sha'uri were here. She knew how to keep them in line."

If Sha'uri were there, Jack wouldn't be lying next to Daniel in an Air Force-issued tent, but Jack didn't feel comfortable pointing that out. He wasn't sure what he felt about Sha'uri. Sorrow, of course, at her capture and horrible life hosting Amonet. Sorrow for Daniel's loss, too. But also a bit jealous, that she had had the time with Daniel she did. He knew they'd never have a tenth of what Daniel and Sha'uri had had, no matter how long he and Daniel were together.

All of which was beside the point. "What're we gonna do? He told me you told them El Fayoum probably exists."

"It probably does."

"Fuck, Daniel. It's a fucking myth; you told me so yourself."

"Jack." Daniel gave him a look, that look, that pissed Jack off so much yet still managed to control him. He felt his mouth thin to a narrow line, but kept it shut. "El Fayoum may exist. I think it might, because it's a real place on earth, and because of some hieroglyphs I discovered back where Sha'uri showed me the symbol for earth was. Where the story of Ra taking people from earth was, remember?" He nodded. "Next time you go back to the stargate, I'll go with you, and we can check. Take Skaara with us, too, so Kasuf can talk to him."

Jack nodded again. He was getting sleepy, and there wasn't anything he could do about it tonight, anyway. "Turn out the light, Daniel," he said, and soon they were in darkness. It was so hot, but Daniel curled next to Jack, and they held hands in the darkness. It was all they could do.

The next day, they left Sury with the engineers and the backhoe-driving Abydonians to trudge back to Nagada and meet with Kasuf. Daniel was anxious to review the wall paintings and stuff that he'd found with Sha'uri, hopeful he could either satisfy Skaara that El Fayoum did not exist, or satisfy Jack that it did. Jack was irritated with him for telling the kids it might not be a myth, for giving them what he considered false hope, but during the long hot walk, he forgave Skaara for wanting to go.

He would, too, he acknowledged to himself. This drought had gone on too long. The people were in danger of dying; animals were dying. Dangerous scavengers were creeping out of the dunes and into town, looking for food and water. Now they not only had to guard the stargate room, but the city's walls.

Jack was getting tired of the hike between Nagada and the oasis where Sury was working, not that he'd tell Daniel that. His boots got heavier every time, and the air hotter, parching his throat and burning his lungs. His eyes felt swollen from the harsh light reflected off the dunes, and his head was throbbing. He wanted to go home, except at his age he no longer knew where "home" was. With Daniel, he supposed, watching Daniel's robed figure move lightly over the sand. So maybe he was home.

At any rate, he was relieved to see the walls of Nagada rise before them, and happy to step through the gates and into the shade, where Kasuf was waiting with water and the Abydonian booze he liked. "My son," Kasuf greeted him, smiling and slapping him on the shoulder, and Jack felt himself blush.

"Hey," was all Jack said, and felt Daniel's smile like a cool breeze.

He hung out with Daniel, Kasuf, and Skaara while they discussed El Fayoum. Mostly they spoke Abydonian, so he sat quietly, hands dangling between his knees, sipping alternately between water and hooch, trying to expand his knowledge of their language. The argument, if that's what it was, was conducted quietly, and he watched Skaara with pleasure. He really was a grown up now, and would someday take his father's place, and despite the language difference, he could tell that Kasuf knew this as well, and was listening to Skaara's arguments with respect.

Daniel, too, deferred to Skaara; as he should, Jack thought. Daniel would always be the younger son, the advisor and confidant, but never the one to make the decision. The scholar of the family. Jack watched as Kasuf put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and rubbed affectionately. Skaara laughed, and for a moment Jack saw the child he'd first met, but he always saw a man wise beyond his years from his sufferings with Klorel.

They made a good team, he thought. A good family. He was envious.

Then Daniel looked up at him and smiled. "Skaara says you will go with them to El Fayoum," he said.

Jack rolled his eyes, but agreed. "Dyin' to see El Fayoum," was all he said, and just like that, it was decided. Jack and Skaara would go, following directions Daniel gave them. Kasuf would remain in the city, while Daniel would return to the oasis and continue helping Sury and SG-11 with the pumping station.

His heart ached at the thought of leaving Daniel even for a short while, but that was the nature of their relationship. Lengthy mandated absences punctuated by brief encounters. The least carnal relationship Jack had ever had with a lover, but somehow still intensely satisfying. Soul mates, he'd once said, shyly and jokingly, but Daniel had shaken his head. "That means temperamentally suited," he'd corrected Jack. "I don't think that's what we are."

Jack had frowned. "Well, what, then? A mistake?"

"Oh, Jack," Daniel had said, and kissed him, trying to take away the sting. "More than that. Despite everything, despite being temperamentally unsuited for each other, across the galaxy, across death even, we keep returning to each other. If I believed in reincarnation, I would believe that we have always been together, and that through time, through infinite samsaras, we will always be together."

That had taken Jack by surprise; such a romantic notion. He was too embarrassed to admit that he liked it, and that he found comfort in it. Instead, he'd distracted Daniel with more kisses until they'd been interrupted by a phone call from the Mountain and instructions to return to work.

But the thought recurred to him at regular intervals that he and Daniel were, in some cosmic way, inseparable. No matter what, their spirits were intertwined and would remain so, past death and into whatever would come after.

You are gettin' soft, he scolded himself as he marched across the desert with Skaara, five other young men, and a mastadge loaded with supplies and water. Keep your mind on your job and outta your pants.

But Daniel was his job, another part of him argued, and he knew that was true. We don't make mistakes about our life's work, Daniel had once told him. He'd been referring to his own passion for early Egyptian culture and language, but Jack saw immediately that it was true for everyone. We make a lot of mistakes, but not about what's really important to us. And Daniel was really important to Jack.

Shit, it's hot, he thought for the millionth time, and tugged his sweaty baseball cap lower, trying to block the glare. He was wearing extra-dark sunglasses and still his eyes burned, as did his face despite all the sunblock he'd gooped on it. Skaara and the boys were swathed in robes, right over their faces, like veils; he supposed he should try that as well, except it was really too late for him. His skin was like old leather by now, burnished by age and weather.

They hiked for three days, resting only during the hottest part of the day but walking in the evening and rising early to walk again. His extra socks were draped from his backpack like small prayer flags, and he changed them twice a day, trying to combat the blisters and raw spots from the heat and the hike. Daniel had given him some ointment to use at night, full of oils and salts. He rubbed it into his skin and it peeled off in long strips that creeped him out, but his feet really did feel better afterwards.

Conferring over Daniel's map, he and Skaara agreed they'd reached El Fayoum. Unfortunately, it looked exactly like any other sand dune they'd hiked since they'd left Nagada. They stood at a loss for a moment, and then Skaara had ordered the others to begin digging. Skaara's faith in Daniel's abilities cheered Jack, but the idea that an oasis could be hidden here seemed unlikely in the extreme.

Still, he obediently followed Skaara's instructions and began sticking a long pole deep into the sand. After a while, he organized them into a search grid, but by the time the heat got too much for them, they were all disappointed. They put up the tents, the sides rolled up to let what small breeze there was pass through, and flung themselves down to sleep. Jack stuck his pole into the ground one last time, and joined them.

It was nearly dark when he woke, the two moons of Abydos rising just as the sun set. The temperature had dropped a little, but his head still hurt and he was so thirsty. Skaara scolded him for not drinking more, and Jack suddenly saw himself as sliding into old age, crossing into the country of the aged, into a time when Skaara or his children would have to care for him, and he promised himself to do better. He drank the flat warm water until his belly was full, and then ate an energy bar before grabbing the pole and starting the hunt again.

Hours passed before they found anything, and even then they weren't sure what it was. Jack took the pole from Chanada's hand and jabbed it firmly into the ground; sure enough, he felt something solid at the other end, maybe four feet down. A rock? Bedrock? Or a building?

Skaara had them mark the spot carefully, and then sent them to bed. "In the morning," he told Jack firmly. Jack was happy to strip off his clothes and use the small pittance of his water allowance to wash his face, under his arms, between his legs, and then his feet. He fell asleep just like that: on his back, knees bent, feet in the clay basin of warm water.

Skaara woke them early, long before sunrise, before the heat could begin building again, and they dug. He kept Jack out of it as much as possible, and Jack was happy to sit back and watch the young men scoop the sand aside, giddy in their excitement as they joked with each other about their reward for finding water. Personally, he didn't think there was much chance that they would find water, but even temporary dreams were better than no dreams at all.

As Jack watched, he realized again that Skaara had grown and changed in the six years he'd known him. He was a man now, and would be marrying soon, raising children for Jack to spoil with treats from another world. He ordered the other men with confidence, and they obeyed cheerfully. He dug longer and harder than they did, his strong back flexing in the starlight, setting an example of caution and hard work.

When Skaara permitted him to dig, Jack saw they'd uncovered stones carefully fitted together without mortar. Weird. He slid down into the hole, resting his boots on top of them. He could feel that the wall they formed was at an angle, although not as steep as a traditional pyramid. He wished Daniel were here, and he wished he'd paid more attention to the description of earth's El Fayoum. Instead, he knelt and examined the stone with his flashlight.

A pale stone, the same color as the sand of Abydos. "Where d'you get stone like this?" he asked Skaara, who shrugged.

While resting from the digging, the other boys had continued to poke the poles deep into the same and were marking the perimeter of the structure beneath them. It was, Jack concluded, enormous. He was tempted to radio for Daniel, but decided to wait until he knew a little more. Skaara jumped into the hole with him, and together they filled buckets with sand while the others hauled them up and out. By the time the sun rose, they'd dug a respectable trench, but were no closer to understanding what they were uncovering.

"You should radio Danyel," Skaara finally told him when they broke that afternoon, and Jack agreed.

"No idea what it is," Jack told Daniel, shouting into the hissing radio, "but it's damn big. Skaara thinks you should be here to help figure out if it's really El Fayoum."

"Water?" he thought he heard Daniel ask through the static.

"No!" he bellowed. More hissing and static and sudden, sharp noises, and then he thought someone said, "On our way."

He clicked off the radio and looked at Skaara, who nodded. "He will be here soon," he told Jack confidently, and then returned to the digging. Jack peered into the trench; no sign or smell of water, although the stone was cool to the touch. He wondered if it was an enormous well, or a massive capstone. Well, Daniel would figure it out. That's what he was good at: taking a little bit of information and leaping to the most improbable conclusion, which usually turned out to be right.

Jack was pleased Daniel was on his way. He felt invigorated at the knowledge. It wasn't as though they could fool around, not sleeping in open tents like this. And SG-11 would be accompanying him anyway. Naw, he thought as he dug, it wasn't the foolin' around that he was anxious for. Well, okay, it was, but not just the foolin' around. It was Daniel's presence. His smile. The glint of his glasses in the sun. The smell of his sweat, and Jack groaned as he filled another bucket with sand. Jesus, what a sap he was, to miss the smell of Daniel's sweat.

"Are you all right, Oneel?"

"Yeah, fine," he said, a little embarrassed. Skaara watched him closely until they lay down for sleep late that night.

They rose again before dawn; while the others ate, Jack radioed SG-11 and raised Major Long. The connection was much clearer, and he could hear Daniel's and Sury's voices in the background. "Is that Sury?" he asked Long, who laughed.

"You ever try to talk her out of something?" he asked Jack.

"Not really."

"Well, don't try, Colonel. Oh, she wants to talk to you. Here, ma'am." Major Long's voice got softer and more distant. "Keep this pressed down. Yes, ma'am."

"Jack?"

"Now, release the button."

"Sury?"

"Jack! Daniel, it's Jack!"

"Yes, Suryodaya. Hi, Jack."

"Hey." Jack couldn't say more; his pleasure was too great and would surely be noticed. "What're you guys up to?"

"Oh, oh, I am coming, Jack," Sury told him. "Tommy said not to, but I know water, yes? And Daniel said so, too; didn't you, Daniel."

Tommy? Jack remembered that Major Long's given name was Thomas. Then Daniel's voice came over the radio.

"Jack, we need to be there. I need to see what you've found, and Sury might be able to help if there's really water."

"It's okay, Daniel. We're happy to have you."

"Thank you, Jack!" Sury said, and Jack smiled to himself. Then Skaara took the radio from him.

"Danyel, I am glad you come here. You will like this very much, I think."

"I'm sure I will, good brother. Are you taking care of Jack?"

"Oneel is very stubborn, Danyel. But he is resting."

"Good. Well, we'll probably be there tomorrow morning."

"Call tonight," Jack instructed them over Skaara's shoulder. When they'd signed off, he looked sternly at Skaara. "What're you doing, tellin' them I'm stubborn?"

"You are, Oneel. Danyel says you are the most stubborn man on Abydos, but I know that is Danyel. You are number two."

"Bullshit," Jack grumbled and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling.

They passed the next day and night alternating digging with resting. By now, they'd uncovered a rectangle nearly fifty feet long and ten feet wide; Jack still had no clue as to what it was, but he was pleased with their work. It was cooler in the trench, too; they'd taken off their boots and walked on the stone barefoot, even Jack.

He'd woken even earlier the day that SG-11 was due to arrive, before even Skaara, who was the original early bird. But Jack's bowels were giving him some trouble, the result, he knew, of too many consecutive days of MREs. What he wouldn't give for a big mug of Daniel's excellent coffee; that'd clear out his pipes in no time. He tossed and turned for a bit, but gave up sleep as a lost cause and grabbed a roll of toilet paper from his pack, then trudged off in the opposite direction that SG-11 would be arriving. That'd be all he needed, to be caught by them with his pants around his ankles.

So he hiked a while, looking for a little privacy to take care of his business. Finally, on the far side of a dune, he scooped out a makeshift latrine, loosened his belt, and squatted with a sigh of pleasure.

Almost instantly he heard it: a high-pitched wailing, a ululation of such intensity and duration that Jack's skin tightened and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He fell forward, instinctively ducking, and rolled onto his back, straightening his clothing. More howls pierced the night air, and then the shouts of Skaara's men. He began to crawl to the top of the dune, when he heard the unmistakable sound of P-90s firing, an explosion that stimulated ever louder wailing by the unknown attackers.

At the top of the dune, he still couldn't see anything; he'd walked farther than he realized. Shit, he'd left his weapon back at the camp, too. So he crawled as quickly and cautiously as he could toward the noise. He heard American voices now, too, along with Abydonian and something else, something unknown to him.

He had to get back to camp, to the tent where he'd left his P-90. All he had was his Beretta, but it sounded like a fucking war out there, a war with banshees screaming. He shut down into the soldier he was, refusing to think about Daniel in the middle of this, because of course Daniel was in the middle of this, or about Sury, whom he'd promised to take care of, or of Skaara, the young man he was so proud of. Instead, he focused all his attention on getting back unseen, so he could scope out the situation, make the appropriate tactical decisions, grab a weapon, and shoot the shit out of whoever was fucking with his friends.

Suddenly a figure rose above him; without pausing, he grabbed one of its ankles and jerked hard, so it came tumbling down, wailing as it fell. He rolled on top of it and put his arm across its throat; the noise shut off as if he'd flicked a switch. Suddenly there was a blur and he felt a pressure in his side. He rolled again and flipped the guy or whatever onto its stomach, twisting its arm high up its back. The screaming began again, and then another figure rose above him, kicking sand into his face. He released the first one and slid blindly down the dune, pulling out his handgun. The handle was slick, and he realized he was bleeding, the fucker had knifed him. Both figures blurred and were suddenly right there, in front of him, and without thinking, he fired. The blurring ceased, and they rolled down the dune. He followed them cautiously, one hand pressed into his side, the other gripping his weapon.

They were short, though not as short as Sury, but as dark as the Abydonians with the same dreadlocked hair under their robes. They each carried knives, long and curved, like sickles, and both were dark with blood. Some of which, he reflected sourly, was his. Shit. Fraiser'd be pissed.

He crept around the base of the dune, trying to approach the noise above him from a different direction, and slowly climbed again. It was a lot harder now, and he found he was breathing harshly, his mouth open in the dry night air. There was another explosion of automatic weapons, more screams, more wailing, and he clearly heard Sury's voice. Then nothing. Silence, except for the light breeze stirring grains of sand at the top of the dune.

Cautiously, he peered over the top. At first he saw nothing, but then he focused his eyes on the surface and realized the sand was drenched in blood. Those fucking knives, he figured; designed for bloodletting, he could tell.

Then a movement caught his eye, and he saw Sury, lying on her back, one arm outstretched. She made a tiny hitching motion, as if trying to move. He glanced around anxiously but saw only her, so he scrabbled his way to her.

She stared into his face, her eyes wide. Blood smeared her mouth, and bubbled slightly when she whispered something. He put his head next to hers. "Sury, it's Jack. What happened?" He raised his head a little, but she just stared at him. Cautiously, he touched her, patting her down for injuries. His hand came away wet, and he realized she'd been knifed, too. He carefully took her headwrap off and folded it to use as a compress, holding it tightly to her side.

Instantly, it was soaked, his fingers squeezing blood out of the wrap as he pressed it hard against her. "No," he whispered to her.

"Praaba," she breathed, and closed her eyes.

"No, Sury," he started, and lay down next to her, holding her like a lover, pressing the sodden material even harder against her terrible wound. He could feel it now; his hand slipped under her ribs. She must be cut nearly in half, he thought. "No," he said again.

Jack knew what was happening. He'd seen far too many die, and far too many had died in his arms. Right now, Sury's body was doing everything it could to survive; she was running as fast as she could from death, fleeing this awful place even as she grew still and cold.

Then she opened her eyes and died.

For a moment, he couldn't move, couldn't think. He remembered meeting Sury, and her partner Praaba. Their son, Evu, who called Daniel "brother," and who had trusted Jack with his beloved mother.

Fuck. Daniel. Jack closed his own eyes, and dropped his head. Sury's breath did not brush his cheek. She would never see her family and home again. She'd never finish the work she'd started here on Abydos, at Jack and Daniel's request.

They'd thought of her at once, of course, when discussing the drought on Abydos, at Nagada. A good way to re-introduce the Bhadrans to the wider galaxy, after their centuries of isolation. The stargate at Calladiv had been a monument to their nearly-forgotten past, a place to take the children on holidays. The fact that Calladiv was near the equator and thus comparatively warmer than most of the thirteen great cities on Bhadra made it even more desirable a destination. It had been one more beautiful city for Daniel and him to explore with Sury's son Evu and with Carter and Teal'c. And now, Jack would have to take her back through the gate at Calladiv. No, not take Sury back. Sury was gone. Irrevocably gone. Her partner and her son would never have her back.

Jack opened his eyes, and sniffed. then sat back on his heels. He closed Sury's eyes, and gently pulled the burnoose down over her relaxed face, then wiped his hands on the sand, and then his pants. He could barely swallow, his mouth was so dry with fear and anger. He looked around. From four feet above ground level, he could see more: many bodies strewn on the blood-soaked sand. Some dressed in robes, other in fatigues. Nothing and no one moved, except the hissing of the sand as it shifted around these new hindrances, ready to bury them as deeply as El Fayoum had been buried. For a moment, he profoundly wished he'd argued more persuasively against coming here, but then shut that part of himself away. What was done was done.

He crawled to one of the bodies dressed in fatigues, a Captain Gabe, he saw, and took the P-90, then got his bearings. The tents were behind him, so the trench would be there. He slithered toward it, all senses taut, prepared for anything. To kill anything.

But there was nothing. Nothing at all, beyond the bodies bleeding out into the desert.

He finally stood, and turned in a slow circle. The sun was just rising, its rays casting long shadows from the dunes and tents. He could pick out the tracks of SG-11, Daniel, Sury, and their mastadge as they had come from the oasis, as well as his own tracks back to their camp. No other tracks, though. A smooth rolling expanse of sand in all other directions. Nothing to indicate where their attackers had come from. Either they'd flown in, or they came from the trench.

The light wind was picking up a bit, and the flapping of a tent cloth broke the utter silence. At last, he turned to the sad task of identifying the bodies. One mastadge was dead, sand matting its open eyes. Captain Gabe, his throat slit nearly in two. Four of Skaara's men, their hands shredded from defending themselves from the sickles. Sury, of course.

And at the bottom of the trench lay Major Long. Jack slithered down beside him, and rolled him onto his back, spilling his intestines out onto the silent stone. For a moment, Jack thought he'd puke; he felt hot and cold, and black spots swam before him. He rolled Long back, took the dog tags from his boots, and picked up the radio from where it lay a few feet away from him.

But there was no one to call. The MALP was too far away to relay him to the SGC, and besides, the wormhole wouldn't be open.

He sat next to Major Long and thought. He had two choices. Remain here, and hunt for what had happened to the others. Or hike back to Nagada and get help, get the fucking Marines through the wormhole and out here.

No choice, really. By the time he got back to Nagada, any trace of the others would be buried under the sand. "Oh, Daniel," he murmured, and then remembered Daniel's injunction to Skaara, to take care of Jack. Well, he'd have to do it himself now. He took Major Long's water bottle and drank it all down. Then he climbed back to the surface and collected weapons, ammunition, and more water. The other mastadge had run away, but loomed not far, watching him with a fearfully rolling eye. "Hey, boy," he called, and it shivered. No reason for it to trust humans now, he thought.

He turned to look at his own wound. About four inches long, it seeped a little blood and yellow fluid, but didn't look bad. He slapped a self-adhesive bandage on it, then tugged his tee shirt back down.

The mastadge had wandered closer to him, dragging its halter, so Jack picked up the rope and gently tugged. When the animal was close enough, he tucked the halter carefully around its neck, so it wouldn't get caught in anything. "Go home, Buster," he told it, and it messily nosed his hand. "Go on." He stared at it, wondering if it was smart enough to find its way back to Nagada. Even if it did, what could Kasuf do?

He sighed, and turned away, heading back to the trench where he'd found Long and jumped down next to him, avoiding the major's blood. There'd been no tracks indicating that anyone else had been down here, but where else could they have gone? Where else could their attackers have come from?

He straightened and looked over the lip of the trench, back at the bodies sprawled on the sand. Already, insects were buzzing, and he shuddered. His eye lingered on Sury, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He needed to find Daniel, Skaara, the rest of SG-11, and the young men who'd dug this trench in hopes of saving their people. He looked down at the stone beneath his feet. They had to be on the other side. They had to be.

He dropped to his knees, swallowing a groan, and began to examine the stones, pushing his face next to them, brushing the sand away. He had fifty feet of trench to check out; the sooner he started, the sooner he'd figure out this mystery.

Come on, Daniel, he silently exhorted his friend as he studied the yellow sandy stone on which he crawled. Leave a guy a clue, would ya? Or Skaara? You're smart guys, tough guys. He started at one end, using two flashlights, and traced the seam between each rectangular stone. His knees ached, his fingers were soon raw, but he wouldn't stop until he found something.

He was beyond Major Long's body, with only another ten feet to go when he found something. The sun was almost directly above him, and despite the barrier of his clothing, his back felt singed, and his head was throbbing. Yet he focused all his attention and tracking skills on the stones he crawled over, occasionally wishing Teal'c were here, who could track anything anywhere. At first, he didn't even realize what he'd found, except that it was an anomaly. He put his face right down next to it, though, and saw it was a sliver of a blue, wedged between two stones.

Daniel's blue bandanna.

So he'd been right. They were somehow, impossibly, on the other side of this stone wall. He was all cricked up from knee-walking his way along its odd angle. When he realized what he'd found, he lay down on his back, carefully stretching his abused muscles. He drank more water, and poured a little over his face, letting the evaporation cool him. He ate another power bar, and closed his eyes.

He just needed to figure out how to get through the barrier.

As he lay there, it came to him that not all his pain was physical. He ached for Daniel's presence in a way he hadn't known he could. Daniel's knowledge and determination and improbable optimism -- he could use that right now. He ached for Sury, whom he'd liked very much, and for her partner Praaba and her son, Evu. He ached for Major Long, whom he hadn't known well but had read and heard good things about. And he ached for Skaara, his surrogate son, now grown up and bossing his friend Oneel around like the leader he was.

Jack flopped his arm across his face, hiding his eyes from the sun. Yet he couldn't hide from the fact that his friends were missing, and that he was the only one to find them. He sighed and rolled over, staring at the bandanna. Pulling out a knife, he carefully inserted the blade between the two stones; it slid quite easily through. He pulled it out and tapped the stone with the handle. There was only a thin hem of cloth, but he managed to grasp it between his forefinger and thumb and gently pulled at it. To his surprise, more appeared, like out of a magician's hat. He froze, gazing at it.

He remembered how quickly the attackers had moved, blurring his vision with their speed. He tapped the stone again, this time with his fingers, as he thought. The shield that the System Lords used was penetrable to low-speed objects, such as a knife, he remembered. He wasn't sure how they worked, but he'd seen them with his own eyes, had defeated the shield with his own actions.

He pulled his arm back, made a fist, and punched the stone as hard as he could. His fist went straight through and he tumbled after, swinging heels over head as if he'd practiced the move. For an instant he clung to the surface, but then imagined the stone closing over his fingers the way it had over Daniel's bandanna, and let go. He was through.

It was significantly cooler, and there was the smell of water in the air. It seemed pitch dark after the brilliance of the surface, but he shut his eyes and waited impatiently. He didn't want to use a flashlight unless he had to. He had landed on his feet and sunk into a crouch, sitting on his butt with his arms wrapped around his knees, and pressed his head down, trying to be as small a target as possible.

As he waited, he listened. It was impossibly quiet. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, and his ragged breath. At last, he opened his eyes a slit. A pale yellow light fell in long thin diagonals from the stone ceiling, revealing nothing but another stone floor thick with sand. But the sand was disturbed, and he knew he could track whatever had passed this way.

He stood, still listening, and slowly turned in a circle. Ahead of him he saw dark spots on the stone and in the sand; blood, he thought. Behind him, nothing. He began to walk, his boots uncomfortably loud ringing on the stone and crunching through the sand. He drew his handgun, then wiped his palm on his trousers, and gripped it more firmly.

After a few paces, he glanced at his chronometer. He'd spent nearly five hours hunting for a way in. They had a helluva head start on him. He wondered who was bleeding, and how bad it was. Then he focused his attention on this next task and let everything else go.

He walked a long, long time. Periodically he'd stop for water, or a pee, and once, after a couple hours, for another power bar. The light dimmed considerably, but always there was a pale yellow glow, as if the Abydonian sun couldn't be subdued even beneath the dunes. The smell of water was very strong, and periodically he'd heard a steady drip, but he never saw any.

The path he took gradually became a kind of long hallway, the walls drawer nearer to him, until he realized he was looking at an opening. He froze, staring at it in concern. He could hear moving water now, a subtle shushing noise, and some hollow sound he couldn't identify. Air moving through this passageway? He wasn't sure.

He crept closer to the opening, staying near the wall to his left. It angled toward the opening, and he felt herded, pushed. He was tired and frightened for his friends; he was, he knew, their only hope. Maybe the mastadge would return to Nagada, and maybe Kasuf would notify the SGC, and maybe Hammond would send the Marines, and maybe they'd find their way here, and maybe they'd blast their way through the stone, but how long would that take?

More time than he had.

So he took a quiet breath, swallowed, and peered around the sharp stone. Steps led down from the opening, a fan-shaped walkway that he thought looked familiar. Maybe Daniel had shown him pictures of something similar. Or maybe this was just a nightmare, and he'd wake up safely at home. Or better yet, in Daniel's arms.

He carefully began the long climb down the stairway. There was much less sand here, and there were no longer any tracks for him to follow. He was just walking blindly. Just something he had to do.

The steps went on a long way, and as he descended, it grew darker. He stayed near the wall, trailing one hand against the wall to guide him. Periodically he stopped to listen, trying to identify the rushing sound. The air was fresh, but there was no wind, so that couldn't be it.

He stumbled when he reached level ground, but caught himself before hitting his knees. He leaned against the jagged wall, resting his head against the cool stone, and listening intently. The sound, whatever it was, was off to his right, but he decided to stay near the wall and hope that it curved around eventually. He was so tired, but he couldn't stop. He'd never stop until he couldn't go on another step, not until he found Daniel and Skaara.

The light grew stronger again, and although it never became bright, he could see a bit better. The wall was curving to the right. He must be in some ceremonial chamber; he could almost hear Daniel saying the words. A large round underground room, like an enormous kiva. He looked back the way he'd come and saw the steps led up to a wide opening. Pretty dramatic entrances could be made there, if anyone wanted.

Directly opposite the entrance there was a stage-like area. An altar, maybe. Sand had been sprinkled on it in decorative patterns; he was careful not to disturb them. Clearly no one had been brought this way.

But behind the altar were five pillars, about waist high and as thick around as a man. He peered behind them and saw the floor was different there. He awkwardly got to his knees and, half-hiding behind a pillar, studied the surface carefully. At last, he pulled out the flashlight and used it to investigate further.

"Jack?"

He sat up suddenly and flicked off the light.

"Jack? Is that you?"

Daniel's whisper, but the acoustics of the chamber didn't permit him to locate the source. Maybe he was hallucinating. He wiped his mouth but didn't move other than that gesture.

"Oneel?"

And that was Skaara. He closed his eyes. If he was hallucinating, it was a good hallucination, and if he wasn't, then they were near.

"Daniel? Skaara?"

"Oneel!"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Beneath you," Daniel whispered. "Look straight down." He obeyed, but saw only sand. "Can't you see us?"

He stretched out on the floor, pushing the sand away, but all he saw was stone. Shit. More alien mysteries. He hated this. "Daniel. Keep talking."

"We're directly beneath you. You're lying on a glass ceiling or something. I don't understand why you can't see us."

Jack tapped at the floor, remember the barrier between this place and the surface. Did he want to risk broken knuckles again? Would the same trick work twice? This was ridiculous. "How far below me are you guys? Who's there? Are you okay?"

"About four feet," Daniel said. His voice sounded nearer, more intimate. "We're all here. Lieutenants Gernstat and Younger --"

"Who?"

"From SG-11. Skaara. Semmen. Where's everyone else?"

Jack bit his lip, then remembered that they could see him. "I'm sorry, Daniel. They're all dead."

Skaara said, "Anwa? Muad? Chanada, too?"

"I'm sorry, Skaara."

"And Suryodaya?" Daniel asked.

He nodded, and heard Daniel sigh. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Not your fault, Daniel." Not that Daniel would buy that. "How do I get down there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Any guards?"

"Not really. We're just here."

What the hell did that mean? He thumped the floor once, as hard as he could, but this time his hand didn't pass through. Somehow he hadn't thought it would. "Sit tight." And wasn't that a stupid thing to say.

He looked again at the pillars, then bumped his shoulder into the one he was half-hiding behind, and studied its base. "Did you get down in an elevator?" he heard himself ask, and then rose and hoisted himself onto the flat surface. Daniel said, "Did we what?" as it sank through the floor and Jack found himself looking into Daniel's and Skaara's concerned faces.

"Oneel, I knew you would come," Skaara told him, and hugged him tightly. Jack hugged him back, looking over Skaara's shoulder at Daniel's battered face.

"What happened?"

"They intercepted us, sir," another voice said, and Jack saw the others crowding around him. Skaara's friend, Semmen, and the two lieutenants. Names like a law firm. "We were approaching from the oasis side when there was a sudden movement. We never saw what hit us."

Jack could believe that; he'd seen the attackers in action. "Daniel, who are these people?"

"They guard El Fayoum," Skaara answered, and Daniel shrugged.

"They seem to. There are old myths --"

"Abydonian or earth?"

"Abydonian myths, that the sacred waters of El Fayoum are guarded by spirits."

"They do not wish to share," Skaara told him confidently, and Jack thought that must be right.

Jack looked around him, beyond the people, at the place he'd so regally descended to. A prison, that was certain: significantly smaller than the enormous room above them. Directly beneath the five pillars. He caught Daniel's eye again and was willing to bet that he knew what Daniel was thinking. They were up shit creek, and Daniel hoped Jack had a paddle.

He released Skaara, patted Daniel idly on the shoulder, and then turned back to the pillar he'd ridden down on, but it was gone. "Up or down?" he murmured, and Daniel said, "Back up." Fuck.

He looked up and, sure enough, could see through the ceiling, at the base of the pillars, and the grains of sand. He could also see what he thought were more bloodstains. He looked at Daniel, who came to stand next to him, and they peered up together. "This looks bad," he said softly, and Daniel nodded.

"I think we're to be sacrifices."

Made a sick sense. Jack had learned enough ethnography during his years with Daniel that he'd been able to recognize the ceremonial nature of the room above them. He could almost picture what would happen. "Blood and water."

"Exactly."

"Sir?" one of the lieutenants asked. Jack would have to learn who was who, but they appeared almost identical to him in their youth and inexperience. He put a comforting arm across Daniel's shoulders and rested for a moment, letting Daniel take his weight. He felt Daniel's rough cheek against his hand, and then they both simultaneously straightened. Piss on don't ask, don't tell, he thought, but now was not the place.

"Names?"

"Lieutenant Bob Gernant," the one who'd spoken said crisply, and the other said, "Lieutenant Bob Younger," at the exact same time.

"Okay, listen up, Lieutenant Bobs. We're in trouble. You probably figured that out. Nobody's coming after us. We gotta get out of this ourselves. Daniel here tells me we'll probably be holy sacraments eventually, so there's a limit on how much time we have. Tell me what you've seen."

The first Bob swallowed and glanced nervously at the second, who said, "Not much, sir. They're hard to see. About the size of these gentlemen," and he gestured at Skaara, "or maybe a bit smaller. Similar robes and hair. Darker skinned, in general. And fast."

"Yeah," said the first Bob in a flat west coast accent. "Really fast."

"They must have some technology," Daniel suggested, and looked at Skaara; they knew he had only too much experience with Goa'uld technology.

"Not Goa'uld," he said thoughtfully. "But Klorel had heard of this. Not native to Abydos."

"Nor earth," Daniel added unhelpfully.

"Mechanical?"

Everyone shrugged. "Klorel thought so," Skaara said. "Something from the Ancients, perhaps. The Goa'uld desired the technology, but never succeeded in obtaining it."

"Thank god," Jack said piously, and sighed. "I suppose you've examined this place for an exit."

Bob the First nodded. "There's something back here." He led the way across the small room, which was walled and floored in the same yellow stone Jack had seen throughout the structure. "See?"

Jack pulled out his flashlight again and studied where Bob gestured, Daniel leaning closer, then pulling off his glasses and putting his face right up against the wall. "Back, buddy," Jack said, and Daniel stepped away to let him examine it.

Not much to see, really. The same rectangular, rough yellow stones the entire structure seemed to be built with. No mortar. But a seam was slightly offset, barely visible and only at certain angles. "A door," he guessed, and stood back, staring at it thoughtfully.

"No idea how it opens," Daniel told him, but he'd guessed that, too. No C4 on him, more's the pity. He still had two P-90s, his Beretta, and four water bottles. His pack.

He stepped away and dropped his backpack. "How long since you guys ate anything?" he asked as he rummaged through it, pulling out power bars and candy bars and granola bars and even two MREs. Enough to go round. They settled as far from the doorway as they could get in the cramped space and shared their makeshift feast. Everything tasted delicious.

Jack had wiped his fingers and leaned against the wall, wishing desperately he could take a nap, when Daniel scooted nearer him, close enough their shoulders brushed. He glanced at Daniel, who seemed to be studiously avoiding looking at him. Still. He found his friend's presence more than comforting. He sighed, rested his head against the rough stone, and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden noise, a grinding sound, and Jack sat upright. Their attackers flew in as if right through the wall and seized Bob the Second, who cried out. The others leaped to their feet, and the first Bob darted toward them, falling back just as quickly, his blood spattering as his swung his arm protectively. Then they were gone.

Jack was at the door before anyone else, slamming against it, shouting, "Hey! You _fuckers_!" Then he looked up, and saw Bob dragged above them, to one of the pillars. He could see quite clearly through the floor, through the sand, but the voices were muffled, and the movement jerky. Jack followed from below, staring upwards; he actually jumped once, to thump the ceiling with his fist, but it remained solid. Daniel took hold of his shoulders and stilled him, and they watched together. Bob was twisted suddenly, his body contorting impossibly, and then propelled apart, separated in two directions, as his blood puddled above them. Daniel pulled Jack back and away, as if the blood could drip right through the ceiling.

"Christ," the other Bob said, and gagged.

At last Jack dropped his gaze and looked at Daniel, who was pale and sweating. "Five pillars," he said. Jack shook his head, uncomprehending. "Five pillars, five people."

Jack looked up again and saw Daniel was right. There were only five pillars. They'd taken five people, and Jack had made six. Now there were five again. "Fuck," he said. Five sacrifices. "When?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't recognize the culture," was all he said, and wiped his forehead.

"Sir?" Jack focused on the second Bob. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Not a goddamn thing," Jack said brusquely. Not if he had anything to do with it.

"Were you good friends?" Daniel asked him kindly.

He shook his head. "Didn't even like him," he said, and turned his head away. "Was a real know-it-all." He swallowed loudly. Skaara touched his shoulder, and Bob sighed.

"We will get out," Skaara told him confidently. "I will dress your arm."

Jack sure hoped they'd get out. While Skaara took charge of the remaining Bob, Jack went back to the doorway and stared at it, thumping at it, finally kicking it. "Come away, Jack," Daniel said softly, but he just braced his arm against the wall and hung his head.

"Not gonna end up splattered all over that floor, Daniel," he whispered. Daniel rubbed his shoulder. "Gotta figure out how to get out of here."

"You will. We will. We always do."

"Do we, Daniel?" He raised his head just enough to look over his shoulder at Daniel, standing so near. Just a few inches away, yet he might as well be across the galaxy, for all the good Jack could do. Behind Daniel, he saw Skaara, watching them closely, and Bob and Semmen. Five men. Five pillars. And he didn't know how much time.

He shifted his eyes back to Daniel. Speaking too quietly for the others to hear, he said, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Daniel's lips parted, but he said nothing, although he colored slightly, and then smiled. He rubbed Jack's shoulder harder. They stood together for a while longer, and then Jack returned his attention to the passageway.

"Oneel." He looked back. "There is a story told. My own mother told me, when I was little." Jack turned around and crossed his arms; Daniel mirrored him. "In the night, the Fayadi come, to take little children who are bad. They steal them from their beds and no one sees them again."

"So. They got boogey-men on Abydos. We got 'em on earth, too."

"Boogey-men." Skaara smiled sadly. "Yes, boogey-men. I think these are the boogey-men that take bad children."

"Well, Skaara, only thing is, we're not children, bad or otherwise."

"He means," Daniel said slowly, "that these are the creatures upon whom the myth is based."

Skaara nodded. "Klorel created many myths in his time. Different hosts from different worlds suggested different myths for him to use. Although these are not Goa'uld, I believe they are the basis of the tales."

After a moment, Jack nodded. "So?"

"So we cannot fight them. They will win."

"Well, I sure as hell ain't goin' peacefully."

"No, not that either." Skaara stood very near to Jack, looking into his face. "Trust me. I will lead you through this." Jack shook his head. "Oneel. Look at me." Jack rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He saw the young man that Skaara had grown into. The pain he'd suffered as Klorel's host. The loss of his mother as a child, and his beloved sister, taken to host Amonet. Too much knowledge in his face. And the knowledge that Kasuf would die, and pass the ruling of these people to him. The responsibility of caring for them in a hostile universe, with few and weak allies.

Jack remembered what he'd thought just a few days ago: that he would be the jester in Skaara's court.

At last he asked, "How? What can you do?"

"Not with guns," Skaara said, and lightly touched the weapon on Jack's hip.

"These are real sacrifices, Skaara. Not symbolic. That's real blood up there. Sury is dead, sliced nearly in half, just like Bob."

Skaara just looked evenly at him, and he felt helpless before that knowing gaze.

"Jack." He turned his head slightly; Daniel was right there, next to him. "I don't know what's going on. Can you get us out of here?"

Jack scratched his nose, and then rested his arms across the P-90 still slung from his neck. He wanted to say to Daniel: Hell, yeah, I can get you out. Not a prob. And he could say that. He just didn't know if it was true.

But he had killed two of these creatures, out on the dunes. They weren't supernatural. They weren't, despite Skaara's words, boogey-men. They were living creatures, evil creatures, in Jack's opinion, and they could be killed.

Well, they'd surprised them once. They wouldn't again.

"Yeah," he said firmly. He handed a Beretta to Bob, and the second P-90 to Daniel. He let Skaara stay in front, since he wouldn't be moved without violence, but put Semmen at the rear. He stood immediately behind and to one side of Skaara, with Daniel at his left and Bob at his right. "Skaara. You do what you gotta do. But we're gonna kill those fuckers if that's the only way."

Skaara nodded, and turned to face the doorway used to take the first Bob.

Jack wasn't sure how long they stood there, in the little defensive formation. A long time. Long enough for his feet and back to start hurting. Long enough that Semmen and Bob both turned aside to pee. Long enough that they finished the next-to-last bottle of water. Long enough that he started to wonder if they would use the pillars to get them, rather than the stone doorway.

And then they came, shockingly swiftly. Jack was staring at the stones but never saw them move. They were there and then they weren't and then the creatures were through, crying that awful ululating howl that seemed to bounce off the stone walls and reverberate right through his bones. Skaara said something in Abydonian, his young voice clear and firm, and held up his hands. Jack and Daniel's weapons were raised instantly, and he saw Bob use both hands to steady the Beretta. There was a sudden flurry and they were surrounded.

"Jack," Daniel said urgently, and he began to fire, nine hundreds rounds per minute. Those assholes wanted blood, they were fucking well gonna get blood.

Skaara shouted over the noise, holding his hands out, but Jack didn't have time to try to understand what he was saying. He slammed the butt of his P-90 into the head of one who came too close to Skaara, and then shot another one when he whirled toward Daniel. Daniel was firing, too, steady even passes, just like Jack had shown him. The noise was impossible, intolerable.

He slapped another magazine into the automatic, so quickly there was almost no hesitation between one round and the next. He'd lost count of time and bodies. "Move, move!" he bellowed over the noise, and shoved Skaara toward the doorway. Skaara continued to shout, his hands still up, and Jack stayed close to him, Daniel at one side.

They pushed their way through the wall; it was like walking through a high wind, and Jack found himself gasping for air. "I'm out of ammunition," he heard Bob shout, and saw Daniel pass him one of the sickles. Without speaking, they'd arranged themselves with Skaara leading, Jack pressed against him, looking forward, and Daniel behind Jack, watching their backs. Bob used the sickle viciously, no doubt remembering what they'd done to the other Bob, while Semmen carried Jack's backpack, using it defensively to deflect the curved blades and shove his way through.

Too fucking many of them, Jack thought when they finally tumbled through the doorway. The whole kit-and-kaboodle of them must be down here.

"Stop!" Skaara shouted in his ear, and surprised, he did. The silence was as deafening as the firing had been.

Standing a few feet in front of Skaara was one of the creatures. About Skaara's height, with similar dreadlocked hair, but with smaller features and eyelids that folded diagonally back. Their little tableau stood there for a moment; then Jack slowly raised his weapon, peering through the sights, letting the laser play over the creature's chest. Skaara spoke urgently to it, his voice ringing in the silence. For a moment, Jack thought it would work, that Skaara would indeed talk their way out of this danger. He tried to stay aware of everything around him -- all the creatures, the men under his protection, and of course, Skaara and Daniel, the two people who meant more to him than anything else in the galaxy.

"Skaara's trying to talk us out of here," Daniel breathed into Jack's ear. "I don't think it's working." Skaara spoke again, but their captors began to crowd around him, and the creature standing in front of him slowly raised its sickle. "Jack," Daniel said.

Very deliberately, Jack shifted the weapon to single shot. He let the laser rest over where the creature's heart would be if it were human. He felt alive, wired, connected to every living being in the structure -- to Daniel and Skaara, of course, and to Bob and Semmen, but to the others as well. He felt their hearts beating, their lungs working, their synapses firing. He felt at one with them. He waited until the pause between his heartbeats, and fired.

It was impossible, of course, but he thought he saw the bullet leave the muzzle and fly toward the creature, slipping neatly through its robes, under its skin, through the muscle, shattering bone, exploding organs.

The shot rang like a bell in the chamber, echoing hollowly around them, the sound waves reflecting off the stone walls and back upon them. The creature remained standing for a bit; too stupid to know you're dead, Jack thought angrily, angry at himself, at Daniel, at Skaara, at the creature. Just fucking fall over and let's get on with it.

"Jack," Daniel said again, and he slipped the weapon back to full automatic mode and began to fire, spraying the bullets in a beautiful pattern. He heard Daniel's weapon, and the two of them worked together, almost a dance, a dance of death. Then he shoved Skaara forward, and they began to run.

Skaara continued to shout. The creatures screamed and wailed at them, but no more attacked them. Whatever he had killed, or perhaps whatever Skaara had said, had finally been enough, and they fell back as his group approached, howling and, for all he knew, gnashing their teeth, but not attacking or hindering them. So they ran, pushing their way through the crowd.

Once past, Skaara turned so suddenly Jack nearly tripped over him. He seized Skaara's arm and yanked him a few steps further, but Skaara turned to face the others. Daniel stood next to Jack, panting, his weapon aimed beyond Skaara. Jack shook his head, but said nothing.

Skaara spoke to them, his hands out, almost pleading. "We are one people," Daniel translated in a breathy whisper. "We share this world with you, its dangers and its pleasures." Daniel's breath was hot against Jack's ear. "We can offer you much, help you, and you can offer us much. Please, no more killing. I have seen too much killing, too much blood. The universe is filled with those who wish to kill us; let us not kill each other."

There was a lengthy pause; Jack tightened his grip on the P-90, and felt Daniel shift slightly beside him. For nearly a minute, no one said a word, no one moved, and then a small man stepped through the crowd watching them. He looked very much like the one Jack had killed, with the same dreadlocked hair and the same robes swathed over him. He stared at Skaara, ignoring Jack and Daniel just behind him. Then he slowly raised his hand, held it palm out and fingers extended, just to the right of his face. Then he curled his fingers slightly, twisted his wrist, and held out his hand to Skaara. Jack let the laser of his weapon play over the other's chest; he watched as the man glanced at him but then focused on Skaara.

Skaara said, "No, Oneel," and stepped in front of Jack, cutting off the red light. He held out his own hand and grasped the other's forearm. They stood there, locked onto each other, staring into each other's faces. Jack discovered he was trembling very slightly; he wasn't sure what he'd do if anything happened to Skaara. The two men released their hold, and Skaara stepped back. He said something to the others, and they relaxed. Skaara clasped his hands together and bowed, then turned to face Jack.

"We go now," he said, stressing the word "now." Jack stared at him, then licked his lips and nodded. "Now," he echoed, and let Skaara move past him and Daniel, keeping an eye on the others. The one who'd approached Skaara looked at him with disdain, then raised his chin slightly and turned away. When the crowd began to dissipate, Jack turned, to find Daniel right there. "You okay?" he asked him, and Daniel nodded.

"Are you?"

"Fuck, no," he said honestly, and Daniel nodded again. They began to walk.

The farther they walked, the stronger the smell of water grew, and the stone beneath their feet turned dark with water. Jack thought of Sury, dead and desiccating on the surface, and all the good work she'd done, and how amazed she'd be at the design of this place. They walked until they came to the edge of another canal or aqueduct, and then they jumped into the water and swam. For a while, Jack continued to hang onto his weapon, but the water reminded him even more powerfully of Sury, and of his time on Bhadra, and he let it go, let it all go.

Daniel swam steadily beside him, and he remembered swimming in the stoom in Harishdadiv; it had been dark and quiet there, too. One night, he and Daniel had made love in the fizzy water, grateful for a few minutes of privacy and opportunity. He remembered the feeling of being buoyed up by the slightly effervescent water, clasped in Daniel's powerful arms as they kissed and thrust against each other.

They had so little time together, and most of that spent with others. They could very well die here, under the surface of Abydos, and who would know? And who would know how much he loved Daniel?

Damn few. Too damn few. What a shitty life they led.

He realized that Skaara was calling his name, and slowed to a paddle. "We must get out, Oneel. Find the surface."

He trod water, looking to Daniel first. He'd lost his glasses, no surprise, and his short hair was dark against his pale skin. Jack realized that Semmen was still pushing his backpack, although it surely must be waterlogged and weighing a ton by now. Bob looked exhausted.

"Okay," he said, and swam to the side of the canal or whatever they were in. The walls were high, but the stones, the same yellow ones, were rough, and he began to climb. He felt Daniel push up behind him, bracing him, and then Skaara, too. It was around four feet up, nearly too much for someone so exhausted, and he felt the bandage on his side tug.

At last he rolled onto his good side, gasping, and then swung around so he faced the others. He brought Semmen up first, with Daniel and Skaara pushing him, too, and then Bob, then Skaara, and finally Daniel, with Skaara and Bob pulling him up because Jack had reached his limit. He lay on his back, sweating despite the water evaporating off him, and wondered if he had a fever.

"You're hurt," Daniel said, peering down at him. He shook his head, but Daniel was right. He was hurt.

"I don't suppose you could've asked them the way out?" he asked Skaara, when he got his breath back.

"I told them the tales my mother told me. Told them that I didn't believe they were bad boogey-men. Told them we needed their help, that all my people needed their help, and asked to make an alliance. That's why they took us to that one you shot. Their leader."

Fuck.

"No, it's okay," Daniel reassured him.

"Yes, Oneel. It is okay." He sighed. "I tried to be a good leader, but I was not. Klorel's way worked best."

Klorel's way. Jack closed his eyes again. So that's how Skaara conceptualized what he did; he followed Klorel's way. The way of violence. But it had worked, Jack told himself. They had finally listened to Skaara. "Will there be an alliance?" he asked hesitantly. Skaara shrugged. Jack sighed heavily, and Daniel stroked his face, then took his hand. At last, he fell asleep.

When he woke, Bob was sitting up, a sickle in his hand, obviously on watch. Daniel lay sleeping next to Jack, almost cuddled up to him. Skaara and Semmen lay together on the other side of Jack. He sighed, and Bob looked at him.

"How are you, sir?" he whispered, and Jack shrugged.

"Better, I think."

"You should've told us you were wounded, sir," he said. "Professor Jackson found it. You've lost a lot of blood, and it looks infected."

Good news travels fast, Jack thought, but only nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly four hours. Skaara took the first watch; Professor Jackson is next."

"Don't wake him. I'll take it."

"No, you won't," Daniel whispered. "And you are in so much trouble."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

They glared at each other, but Daniel relented first, his resolve no doubt weakened by the knowledge of Jack's injury.

"I heard about you guys," Bob said, surprising Jack.

"About us?" Daniel asked him. "You mean about Jack and me?"

"Yes, sir." Jack could tell he was embarrassed. "You argue all the time. Word is, stay out of your way when you argue."

"Wise advice," Jack said, trying to sound annoyed. "Now take a break, Lieutenant. I'll take the next two hours."

"I will," Daniel said, and Bob chuckled.

"Whatever, sirs," he said, and passed the sickle to Daniel before lying down.

"Pleasant dreams," Jack said.

"You are _not_ sitting up," Daniel told him firmly. "You can stay awake if you want, keep me company, but stay down."

"Yes, sir," he said, because he wasn't sure he could sit up for long. Daniel sat, and Jack rolled his head against Daniel's thigh. One night, they'd fallen asleep on Jack's couch, just like this. Jack's head almost in Daniel's lap. He'd woken stiff as a board the next morning, but strangely comforted. He'd had pleasant dreams himself that night.

Jack woke to Daniel's hands tugging at his belt. "Hey," he murmured happily, but Daniel said, "Shh." He woke a bit more and realized they were still in the cavern, on Abydos, and that Skaara, Semmen, and Bob Younger were all watching. "Hey," he said again, but a bit more sharply.

"I'm gonna give you a couple shots, Jack," Daniel explained. "An antibiotic and some morphine. Bob and I think it's the thing to do."

"Oh, you and _Bob_ have been discussing this?"

"Ass," Daniel said affectionately, and rolled down his trousers enough to bare his hip. Jack gave in to the inevitable and rolled onto one side; it was probably a good idea, after all, and besides, he didn't want to reveal too much to this Bob guy. Skaara -- well, if Skaara didn't know how he felt about Daniel, nobody did by now.

"Ow," he said right on cue, and then "_Ow_, shit, that hurt."

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel comforted him, patting his abused hip. He gently lay his hand over the two puncture wounds for a half a minute, but then stuck two bandaids on and rolled the trousers back up, helping Jack re-button them.

"What a pain in the ass," Jack grumbled, and he meant it more than literally. What a pain in the ass their relationship was, always having to hide, to hope a half-gesture wouldn't be recognized yet would express the moment. It just wasn't fucking _fair_, and Jack considered himself far too old to be moaning after fairness in this life, yet here he was, doing exactly that. "Fuck."

"Come on, Jack," Daniel said. "It didn't really hurt that much, did it?"

"Naw," he admitted reluctantly. He sniffed and sat up a bit, Daniel pulling him straight. "So what's the plan."

Daniel looked at Skaara. "We must leave, Oneel," he said firmly, and Jack saw that, while he'd been asleep, Skaara has assumed command. He almost said something smartassed, but stopped in time; Skaara _was_ in charge. He was. This was his planet, and they'd been his people, too, who'd been killed. Jack was here as his guest. And maybe as an in-law.

"How do you suggest we do that?" he finally said.

Daniel said, "We think back in the canal."

"Just float downstream? See where it comes out?"

"Yes," Skaara said flatly, at the same instant Daniel asked, "Do you have a better idea?" But Jack didn't.

They had dug through Jack's backpack and found a two more sodden power bars and a couple more MREs, so they shared those before slipping back into the water. At least they had plenty of water, and that's what really counted, especially on a world like Abydos. The water was warm and flat, and who knew what microbes were swimming in it, but they didn't have much choice.

They floated mostly; there was a slight current they took advantage of and for which Jack was grateful. He was still tired and cranky, but tried to curb his sharp tongue. They were all doing the best they could, under very trying conditions. Sometimes being a smartass paid off; right now, it would only demoralize the group, he thought. And possibly undermine Skaara's command, which Jack wouldn't do for all the world.

Daniel stayed near him, one hand on him at all times, in case he fell unconscious or something, he supposed. He'd forgotten to check his chronometer when they went into the water, and he had no way to mark time as they drifted downstream, toward whatever they'd find.

He listened to Daniel and Skaara discuss their situation, but most of it was in Abydonian. He really needed to learn the language, dammit. Maybe Daniel would teach him, since he didn't seem to be picking it up on his own. It'd be nice to talk to Kasuf in his own language before he passed, and the idea of dandling Skaara's children on his achy knees, teasing them in Abydonian, was nearly irresistible to Jack. So. A few language lessons upon their return, he thought, and smiled to himself. In his youth, he'd picked up some vocabulary in the time-honored method of pillow-talk, and he'd bet Daniel would excel at that.

For now, they floated. They saw no one else, nor even the signs of anyone else passing this way. Neither Daniel nor Skaara had a suggestion as to who could've built these canals, and Jack felt a pang, wishing Sury had had a chance to see them. She'd've been impressed, he knew, and would probably have had a lot of suggestions as to what to do with them.

Well, at least they'd found water. Lots and lots of water. Hidden all these millennia beneath the surface of Abydos.

"Maybe the original inhabitants," Daniel murmured thoughtfully during one break, while they clung to the yellow stones, bobbing in the water.

"What do you mean, original?" Jack asked him.

"Well, as you know, Ra brought humans from earth, to serve as slaves. But I've always believed there were other, earlier inhabitants. No idea if Ra exterminated them, to make way for humans, or if they'd already died out by the time he showed up. But I'd found a couple sites that I believed were built by someone other than humans."

"You've never mentioned that."

"No one ever asked. And really, in the scheme of things, it wasn't important. But I did write up my ideas; they're in the SGC data base."

"Along with all the other papers you can't publish."

Daniel grimaced with displeasure, but said nothing.

"We should go, Danyel," Skaara said, and Jack nodded and pushed off, letting Daniel guide him downstream.

Eventually, they water grew sluggish, and then shallow. "Look, it's being siphoned off." Lieutenant Younger pointed out a series of round passageways, each nearly a yard in diameter, that would have been underwater farther upstream.

"I think you're right," Daniel told him, clinging to one, peering into it.

"It'll take a herd of engineers a month of Mondays to survey this place," Jack said, also trying to see inside one of the holes. "SG-11 --" and then he stopped, because Bob Younger was all there was left of SG-11. Daniel bit his lip and looked away; Bob said "Unh-hunh."

"I know where we go," Skaara said a few hours later. Jack was stunned; how could anyone keep track of direction when they'd been underground for days? But Semmen was nodding in agreement. "Anywa."

"On the coast? That fishing village we visited once?" Daniel asked him.

"Yes, I think so."

"But there wasn't a river there. I'd remember that. It was as dry as Nagada."

"They tell stories of a magic river, that flows into the sky."

"An underground river, like the Mojave," Daniel said thoughtfully. "Or maybe it just evaporates. Makes sense." And it did, even to Jack. He'd spent time in Afghanistan and had seen the underground aqueducts there, built centuries ago.

"How far from Nagada?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at Skaara, who said, "Many days. But they will have mastadges to carry us."

Finally, the water slowed to a trickle and they had to walk. Jack needed to lean against Daniel, which pissed him off, but he tried to make a joke of it. "I'm the ranking officer," he said. "I deserve a little support."

"That what you call this?" Daniel asked him, and Jack goosed him when he was sure nobody was looking. Daniel gave him a look but didn't reciprocate.

Jack's side throbbed; he knew Daniel was right and he had an infection. Whether from the sickle he'd been knifed with or the water they'd floated in, it really didn't matter. He felt hot and a bit light-headed, but able to soldier on. Because that's what he was, and that's what he did.

Daniel kept a firm grip on him, though, and Jack was grateful. One of the few times they'd had reason to touch each other in public. If it meant he had to feel like shit, well, it was almost worth it.

But eventually even Jack grew tired and he was almost ready to suggest a break when the light grew brighter. That made him wonder where the light had been coming from during their long trip downstream, but Bob and Semmen ran ahead, leaving Skaara and Daniel to discuss the situation while Jack hobbled between them, Skaara putting a strong arm around his waist. In a minute, they'd be carrying him, he thought sourly, but let them talk. As long as they weren't focusing on him, it'd be okay.

A splashing of feet in the shallow water woke him from a light doze; Bob returning, with Semmen and a half-dozen others, wide-eyed in amazement, including a man older than Kasuf, wearing a similar headdress. Daniel and Skaara, and thus Jack, bowed to him, and the greeting went on for several minutes. Jack half expected Daniel to pull out a candy bar and offer it to him, but of course, that was another time, before he knew Daniel, before he loved him.

And then he was squinting his eyes shut against the brilliant bleached sky of Abydos, and the smell of the ocean was in his nose, a salty wind pushing at his unruly hair, and he decided it was okay to let go.

When he woke up, they were back in Nagada, and Janet Fraiser was with him. "How's Sury?" he tried to ask, but his mouth was dry and gummy. Janet put some ice chips in his mouth, and called, "Daniel?"

Daniel's head popped through the drapery hanging across the doorway, and he smiled to see Jack awake. "Hey," he said, and Jack raised his fingers in salute. "How is he?"

"Dehydrated, oddly enough, considering you swam most of the way home. But the infection is under control and his fever is down. Another day and he'll be back to his usual irascible self."

"Irascible," he tried to say, but he was too tired to mock-argue, even with Janet. He felt Daniel's big hands on his face, brushing the hair back from his sticky forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Jack," he said softly, and Jack smiled at the love in Daniel's voice, and then he went to sleep.

"So we found water," Jack told General Hammond a week later, when the two of them finally met in the general's office. It felt strange to be back on earth, back in a crisp uniform, shaved and trimmed. "A lot of water. Enough not only for Nagada, but the fishing village Anywa as well. And the archaeologists are having a field day figuring out who built the aqueducts and canals, and the anthropologists are having a field day figuring out who the other people are, and the geologists are having a field day figuring out where the water came from, and the engineers are having a field day figuring out how to pipe it where it needs to go."

"So everybody's happy," Hammond said, smiling gently. Jack felt himself blush; he knew his CO had been worried about him. Then a look of sadness crossed the general's tired face. "Except the families of those who were killed."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, and looked at the table. He and Daniel were going to go back to Bhadra, to tell Praaba and Evu the bad news, and to find out what they wanted to do with Sury's body. "What a fucking waste," he said, and Hammond nodded.

"Does Doctor Jackson have any idea who the people were who attacked you?"

Jack shook his head. "He thinks maybe descendents of native Abydonians, only they've mixed with the humans Ra brought there. Or maybe descendents of people who escaped after Ra had taken them from earth to Abydos. Kasuf and Skaara and the folks from Anywa have started negotiations for water, though, and that's what's important."

Hammond nodded. "Dismissed, Colonel. I'd like you to stop by Doctor Jackson's office, see how that translation is coming."

"Yes, sir."

His side still ached a little, but not too bad, not when he took it easy. Fraiser had read him the riot act, although how the wound was his fault he never did understand. She'd been pretty insistent, though, that he take it easy. "Act your age," had been the most hurtful thing she'd said, and she'd said it right in front of Daniel, who'd stopped by to wheel him back to his cubicle in the infirmary.

Daniel was, as Hammond had said, in his office, bent over the letter that they'd found in Sury's possessions. "How's it going?" Jack asked him, and realized that he'd been crying. "Shit, Daniel. What is it?"

"Close the door," Daniel said, which Jack did while Daniel wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "It's the letter General Hammond asked me to translate. It's from Sury to Praaba. Jack, I don't know what to do with this."

Jack stood by the door, unsure what what the problem was, unsure how to comfort Daniel. At last Daniel said, "Let's get out of here." Jack had no objection, but he silently raised his eyebrows when he saw Daniel tuck the letter into his shirt pocket. Neither man spoke, though, until they'd made their way through the various security checkpoints and were on the surface.

They took Daniel's car, and he drove them to his apartment. Only when they were finally inside did he turn to Jack and embrace him.

The moment of first contact always startled Jack. It was so forbidden, and so infrequent, that it came as a shock to re-learn that Daniel wanted to touch him, followed by the equally shocking discovery of how much he wanted to be touched by Daniel. He sighed and pressed closer, delighting at last in the warm power of Daniel's body against his, and then cataloging the pleasures: his muscles shifting beneath his skin and clothes; his breath against Jack's face; the rasp of his beard against Jack's; and finally the taste of his mouth as they kissed.

Jack hadn't known. How could he not have known? But he hadn't known how much he wanted and desired and just plain needed this in his life. Thank you god, he thought, for letting this happen before I died. Let me make Daniel feel as good as he makes me.

Daniel slowly stopped kissing him, though, and then rested his forehead against Jack's shoulder. "What is it, buddy?" Jack asked him softly, hugging him tightly.

"Sury's letter." The letter he'd so improperly removed from the Mountain. Jack led Daniel to the couch and they sat, side by side, still touching, letting their bodies warm enough other, while Daniel pulled it from his shirt pocket.

"We can't let the general, or anyone, see this," he told Jack, who glanced at the letter but saw it was in some script he'd never seen before. "I need your advice."

"What's wrong? Was Sury givin' away state secrets?"

Daniel looked sadly at him. He scooted even closer to Jack, who put an arm around Daniel's shoulders and held him near, and then listened as Daniel read.

"'My beloved Praaba,'" he began, and then cleared his throat. "'I miss you more than I can say. I miss sleeping with you, making love to you. I wish so much you could have come with us to this world. You would have been enchanted by the people. They are a little like us, I think; more so than the people from earth. According to Daniel, we are all the same, all human, but we are so different from them.

"'But these people are little and dark, like us, although not as little, and their world is very harsh, as Bhadra was at first. But like us, they have done wonders with what they were given, and made beauty out of pain.

"'O beloved Praaba, my body aches for yours, so far away, impossibly far away. Yet when we are together, we can be together. I have learned that on earth, we could not, it would be dangerous. I don't really understand. Kasuf has tried to explain to me, but it all sounds impossible. Dear Jack and Daniel, who came to our world to learn and who asked our help for these people here, they cannot be together on their world the way they can on ours, or even on Abydos.

"'I watch them, Praaba, and they hurt so much. They look at each other across a room full of people and no one must know what that look means. They do not sit together. They do not sleep together. Praaba, they cannot make children together, as we made darling Evu.

"'My heart is breaking for them, every day that I watch them. Kasuf told me that Jack might be put in prison if anyone were to learn about him and Daniel.

"'Their earth is a terrible world, Praaba. We must help them if we can. When I come home, we will go to the council of Harishdadiv and speak to them, ask if we can invite people from earth to visit us. I'm sure that we can teach by example, as all great teachers do.

"'And maybe then Jack and Daniel could be together as they long to. I do not know. But we must try.

"'I miss you, dear one. I kiss you and hold you in my dreams. Give my love to Evu, and know my life is meaningless without you.'"

Jack couldn't speak; he just sat there, on Daniel's sofa, with Daniel next to him, and tried to breathe. So that's how they looked to others. In pain. Well, fuck it, he was in pain. He was too fucking old for this shit; he'd served his country and his world for decades; he'd lost so much.

He wasn't going to lose Daniel.

"What should we do, Jack?"

He squeezed Daniel's biceps, and gently shook him. "We do what we always do, Daniel. We lie."

Daniel rested his head against Jack's shoulder, and they sat quietly for the rest of the afternoon. That evening, Daniel wrote another letter, a different letter, that he would give to Hammond as the translation of Suryodaya's letter, excising all mention of Jack and Daniel from it. He read it aloud to Jack, who nodded silently, and then took Daniel to bed.

The next day, they went to work and then they lied. They lied to Hammond, they lied to their teammates, they lied to their co-workers, they lied to the entire world.

"It's what we do," Jack had explained to Daniel before they'd returned from Bhadra the first time, and Daniel had nodded. It was what they did.


End file.
